Session 19
Back - Next This session was played on September 12, 2017. It lasted 4 hours 40 minutes. Synopsis In a mostly squish session, Ravaphine admits to taking things from the mansion while Eloise is confused about who was looking through her records. The gang tells Eloise what she's been missing and she asks them to do what they can to help and she'd equip and reward them for their help. Seirixori uses her bow and finds an elven man instead of her mother and then the halfling in the grove turns out to be a goddess with a strange message. Trivia * Transcript PM DM: DAY 5 4 PM BELLBURY TIME After following Safika’s “suggestion” to go find and rescue Lady Moonstream, the ruler of Bellbury, you’ve returned to the town successful! You brought along a myconid sprout named Stool who would really like to go back home, but has also grown very fond of Seirixori. You also managed to find Lady Eloise Moonstream and return her to her home, but she’s been in her home (which doubles as the seat of government here) since you returned. Cyan helped you all out of your collars, manacles, and belts and Gunnloda’s been making sure the ale is flowing and the food is stocked. (There was a noticeable upturn in the quality of food over the course of the night as she helped the person in back learn some tips and proper seasoning.) Some people have wandered off to take a nap or go exploring, some might have disappeared or reappeared, but some of you are still sitting here at the bar, talking about whatever comes to mind. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori stands and starts to head out, "I'll be right back... " She says leaving, but not explaining. She starts heading to the Grove but slows and heads to Eloise's house instead. She peeks her head in the door "hello?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "If I wasn't mistaken, she's more professional at this disappearing thing than Poni is" PM DM: Cyan smirks. "He's not one for warnings or goodbyes, is he?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "She's been outta sorts for a little while." Urrak sighed and sipped at a tankard of ale. "Slippin in an out. But somethin tells me we should probably follow 'er." PM DM: Gunnloda: "Maybe she wants to have some time to herself. It's not uncommon for her." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Yer probably right..." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "This is true. We should go check on Lady Eloise though to make sure she's okay. she was distraught when we came back to Bellbury" PM DM: Gunnloda: "Poor dear." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "She said she'd come back on 'er own. I wouldn't t' smother the woman either. We're probably the one lead she's got t' find her wife and kid. Can't imagine she'd never come back." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "And we've been at this for a while. The best thing fer us t' do now is rest and recover. Been a tough day." PM DM: Cyan: "I suppose I should have asked sooner, but do you need healing? My hands don't just open locks." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak blushes a bit, and with a shy, sweaty, smile nods her head "A-aye that'd be amazin'. That prison encounter went real south real quick." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Urrak here is one of our strongest fighters," Ravaphine says as she pats Urrak's giant bicep, "I bet she could use a little healing after that last encounter" PM DM: (Not that numbers matter anyway) Cyan stands and heads over to Urrak and puts her hands on both her shoulders, pulling back while pushing in with her thumbs in a short shoulder rub that also heals her somewhat. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak is filled with the rush of the healing magic, closing her eyes a moment before breathing a deep sigh of relief. "I will admit, that kind magic I enjoy greatly." Urrak smiles a bit "You have my gratitude, Cyan." PM DM: Cyan grins. "You're welcome. Maybe now you'll stop being so worried about being in the same room as me." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak's green skin somehow turns quite pink PM DM: She takes her seat again. PM DM: Gunnloda hides a grin behind her drink. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine wheeze laughs at their exchange "You can add that to your resume. Turning my giant green friend into a red tomato!" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye aye save it y'pointy eared..." Urrak grumbles behind a sheepish grin. She turns to Cyan "And forgive me if ye get the impression I'd avoid being around ye'. It just....well it's a tad complicated but uh ye can be sure I don't hate ye" PM DM: Cyan: "Complicated? I love a good story." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "You know, I feel like I've known you for ages but I don't know much about you either, Urrak. What was life like before Bellbury?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Modest I suppose. Workin odd job across the country. Any way t'get gold I've likely done. 'Fore that I traded goods with me Pa." Urrak looks down, focusing on a discarded scrap of food as she continues "He died a handful o' years back." She takes a swig of ale. "But that's in the past now. As was the person my brain keeps tellin' me ye resemble, Cyan. It's a long, painful story i'm afraid"(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "And I ain't nearly drunk enough t' tell it" PM DM: Cyan: "Ah... so that's what it is. Remind you of a dead love? I... uh... sorry about that." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Don't be. For all I know, she ain't dead at all. Disappeared one day, an never came back." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We can probably blame Poni for that" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "If only," Urrak stands and wipes nonexistent dirt off her armor "That was years ago too. Easier times." she walks to the end of the bar for a moment(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "You know, we have the tools to try to find her, if you want" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "N-no. Thank you. It's probably for the best we don't find each other again." Urrak paces a bit, slightly embarrassed from telling folks she's only known for a few days such personal things, and attempts to change the subject "H-Have ye any idea where Seirixiori might've run off to this time, Gunnloda?" PM DM: Gunnloda shakes her head. "I don't exactly keep a divination spell on her. Maybe she's in the grove again." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ah, of course not." Urrak rubs the back of her neck "Did ye say 'grove'?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "The orchard behind the building. She tends to go there when she's not here or home." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I suppose it's a good a place to sulk as any." Urrak turns to Ravaphine "We should find her, right? No tellin what she might get 'erself into" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "That sounds like a good plan" Ravaphine says as she gets up PM DM: Gunnloda: "Just... don't go portal jumping without me next time? I'll be here if you need me." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "After that last encounter, we promise we won't leave ye behind. You keep us all livin'" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Thank you Gunnloda, we promise" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak walks out of the bar and towards the citrus grove PM DM: As you do, you happen to notice the door to the mansion is conveniently open. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine follows and notices the open door. "I don't see her from here, but do you want to check on the Lady first?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye, don't see why not. She seemed mighty upset when we spoke." Seir in the Mansion Seirixori heads into the Moonstream Mansion and the doors to the large, open room where her desk presides over some long tables and chairs are open. Deep inside, you can see Eloise sitting there at her desk. She's resting her head in her hand with her eyes covered. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Um..." Seirixori shuffles into the room, "... Do you... do you want some company?" PM DM: She startles a little bit and her head jerks up. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I caught your name." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oh! Uh, Seirixori, kind of the one who started all the trouble back in that place..." She moves a little closer. PM DM: "Can I help you with something?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori stops moving and looks back towards the door, wondering if she should just turn back, "No I, I just wanted to make sure you were ok...well, as ok as you can be, I guess." PM DM: She sighs. "My apologies. It's so easy to drift back into work. Especially when I return to this." She gestures at a stack of papers spread over her desk. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Mm looks fun." Seirixori starts to reach for something to keep her hands busy, but thinks better of it and fidgets in place instead, "How do people do this?" she whispers to herself, "I don't know a lot about it, but did you have any...questions about what's happening or did the others tell you?" PM DM: She looks at you curiously. "Of course I have questions. Nothing but questions, and every question brings more. Your... friend. The big one. She mentioned going through my things to find my ring. Have you all been through more than that? Are you to thank for my papers being out? Or my potions being missing? At least the money is still here." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Uhhhh..." She starts picking at her cloak, "We didn't really search much, I stopped them from taking the money. I mean, I think the only other place we went was the temple? Just... we didn't know where we were and this place was a ghost town when we poofed here... and just, I don't know." Seirixori shrugs, helplessly. PM DM: She reaches over and lights the lantern on her desk with a match before glancing around the room. "It just seems odd to me that the valuables would be mostly left behind, but that there was an interest in paperwork. What were you hoping to learn from these?" ---------------------------------------------- PM DM: Once you turn in that direction, you can actually see straight into the building, into the big doors that lead to the governance hall, and eventually to Seirixori standing in front of the big desk at the other end of the room. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Well I'd know those horns anywhere." Urrak turns to Ravaphine. "Two birds, one stone" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine knocks on the closest wall/door "Hello, we noticed the door open. May we come in? We were looking for you both" PM DM: "Yes, yes, enter." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Thank you. Was everything okay here?" Ravaphine asks Seirixori, "we hope we didn't barge into a conversation" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "We were trying to figure out where we were." She answers, breathing a sigh of relief now that someone else is here. "I'm forever glad you did, I should never try talking to people," Seirixori says quickly, moving back a little. PM DM: "I was just saying that my valuables, other than the potions, were not disturbed, but that my paperwork was. I was wondering what reason you'd have to pull these files out. Though I would eventually like to circle back to the return of my potions as well." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I simply dug through the closet, is all. Couldn't tell ye anythin' about no documents" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oh! um..." Seirixori struggles with her bag, nearly dropping it and pulls out the potion she had taken. "Here...just... yeah." She sets it on the desk carefully, making sure she doesn't knock anything over. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "When did ye? Ya sticky fingered gits!" Urrak chuckles a bit and shakes her head PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Yes! Sorry, when we first arrived here and didn't know where we were, we came to look for anybody with any information, but found none. This was the closest room we saw that had any semblance of answers," she says to the Lady as she ruffles through her bag PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "But I do apologize for taking these. We did not know their owner and didn't know what kind of creatures we needed to defend ourselves from" she hands the potions back to Lady Moonstream PM DM: She raises her eyebrow as she looks at the both of you. "Well... I would certainly have trouble taking either of you seriously as bandits at this point. But that still doesn't explain these. Why did you need a list of orchard laborers?" PM DM: She picks the potions up one by one and sets them back in their padded box. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "To be honest, we didn't really know what we were looking for" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "A list of what? I didn't actually go through anything. I'm kind of...well, I didn't go through any papers." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "You two didn't take any papers did ye?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "On the topic of transparency and honesty, I did come across a list of townspeople names, but that's all. Didn't recognize a single one" PM DM: She points at each paper/set of papers in turn. "Lists of the migrant workers who have come for harvest season the last two years, lists of permanent laborers, supervisors, and administrators, and the addresses of all the citizens of Bellbury." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Well that's... creepy. We aren't the only ones that have been in town though? That Safika lady was here, maybe she came here first?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye, she really was desperate t' find ye earlier...Strange she hasn't come to check on us" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "You also had an ore delivery person looking for you and...another person, I forgot her name" PM DM: She frowns. "That or just desperate to know how long I'd be out of the way." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "She had a message for ye. Straight from the Queen she said"(edited) PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori giggles, "The Queen." PM DM: "Odd. I'm not surprised to hear there were people looking for me, though. Seems I can't find a moment to sit by myself in this room." She stands suddenly and moves the lantern to one of the long tables that flank the room. "Please, sit with me. Tell me what you know of what's happened." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "A' course" Urrak sits down at the table and rests her interlocked fingers on the top. PM DM: She sits as well. The move from desk to table shifts the dynamic as she asks you to sit like equals rather than standing before her in judgment. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine sits on the ground and crosses her legs PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori sits as well, but at the farthest seat from everyone else. PM DM: (that's literally at the other end of a long room. lol like 30-40' away)(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: (in true seir fashion) PM Felicia - Seirixori: (shhh it's fine) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Seirixori, come join us a little closer" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori groans to herself and moves closer, but still keeps her space. "If you insist..." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Right, so" Urrak clears her throat a bit "All this mess starts with Poni's machine" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "If you can recall being in one place and magically in another, it is due to one wizard's insistence of defying all laws of magic" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "And being an asshole." PM DM: She frowns. "I am aware of Mr. Ningel's propensity for... breaking magic." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "That machine he had, exploded which caused all this ungodly teleportin'. Seems to have affected at least everyone living in Bellbury" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "And somehow a select few of those beyond it"(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "That too. We are not from Bellbury, or near it in the slightest. We all got transported into Bellbury, and everyone from Bellbury got transported out of it" PM DM: "I think I'd have remembered a trio such as yourselves in my town." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Maybe some kind of...equivalent exchange?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "So now we are here to try to fix his mistakes, and bring your people back so we can get back home as well" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Usually that comes in the form of findin' parts of this machine of his so we can put it all back together, and be transported back permanently"(edited) PM DM: "That doesn't make sense though. Are you telling me 339 people have teleported into Bellbury? Where are they all?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "We've found a few, and with it some townspeople. Like um... a Lin? and some guy she likes? Oh and.. a second Lin." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "We think as folks teleport in, Bellbury citizens teleport out" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "we haven't found much, but we are confident at cracking it and solving the teleportation algorithm" PM DM: "Bellbury is empty. Where is Mr. Ningel?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "In the ground." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Poni is...pretty much dead." PM DM: She looks surprised. "Oh... but--" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "His...physical presence is no longer with us" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye, his spirit seems t' be trapped inside a piece of his machine"(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "He plays puppet master now with us all, but he is the only one with the answers on how to fix his contraption" PM DM: "So he's... not dead?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "He's...half dead?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "I can go get him if you want?" PM DM: "I think that would be a good idea." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Would you like to follow us into his home? so you can see what happened?" PM DM: She sighs. "I'd rather not." She holds up her wrists and points at the collar still attached to her. "It wouldn't be proper of a lady of my station to be walking through the streets in chains." PM DM: "Though I see now that the rest of you have shed your own." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Our friend back at the tavern! She can take that off for you" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye, Cyan's very skilled with 'er hands" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Urrak, would you like to go grab Cyan for us?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Right, I'm just gunna...go do that." Seirixori says as she practically runs out of the house towards Poni's. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I-surrre can..." Urrak follows ~~~~~~~ PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak walks into the Cask and looks for Cyan PM DM: She's still there chatting with Gunnloda and will follow you back easily enough. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Cyan, Gunnloda, we're chattin' with Lady Moonstream. I'm thinking she'll be wantin us to find her family soon." Urrak looks down a bit "An she'll be wantin her chains off as well, if that's alright, Cyan" PM DM: Cyan: "Of course. I'm happy to help." Gunnloda: "I don't think any of you should be going off fighting again until you've rested, and I don't think I care what some baroness says about it." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I couldn't agree with ye more, Gunnloda...perhaps ye should stay here, give us a reason t' come back and rest first." PM DM: Gunnloda: "I'll do that." ~~~~~~~~~~~ PM DM: Eloise looks after them, confused. "Are your friends always so skittish?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine's eyes open wide and nervously chuckles, "they are the masters at that" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Lady moonshine, again, we do express our deepest regrets from ruffling through your belongings. My mother raised me better than that. I hope you do understand that we only did so to find out why we were here" she says, apologetically PM DM: "Moonstream." PM DM: "You did rescue me from a slave's fate, and for that I am grateful." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Yes, apologies on that too, Moonstream" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I can hear them coming now. Those shackles will be off of you in no time!" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak and Cyan walk into the mansion "Hello again, this is Cyan, the master of unlocking" PM DM: Cyan: "Ah, you got the latest fashion trend too, did you? I'll have you free in just a moment." She sits in the chair next to Eloise and starts on her wrists. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Anyway, the same way we track components, we can track people. We just need something very personal. Your ring lead us right to you." PM DM: Eloise: "You mean to find Cae and Misha?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye, anyone" PM DM: There's a faint click and Cyan sets the first manacle on the table. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "After we rest up a bit, we can try to find them next. Do you happen to have any prior experience with hand to hand combat or magic, Lady Moonstream?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "we could use all the help we can get" PM DM: She shakes her head. "I'm a businesswoman and a baroness, not a warrior." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Sounds like a warrior to me, but in a different way. Not everyone can run a town" PM DM: Eloise: "Has anyone gone east to tell the Duchess about the problem?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We haven't gone much further than the docks of Bellbury and wherever Poni has taken us to find components" PM DM: Eloise: "And everywhere is the same? Deserted?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Not a soul in sight." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "The Cracked Cask is serving as the biggest meetin' point for all those dispalaced"(edited) PM DM: Another click, another manacle off. Cyan stands and moves behind Eloise. "I just have to move your hair out of the way, milady." She does so and gets to work. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "But that's about the extent of what we know. Though I'm sure you'll get another earful about it once Seirixiori brings him 'ere" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "He's...a character. What do you know about him, Lady Moonstream?" PM DM: "He was expelled from Master Qarius's school to the south after one too many of his "experiments." I was going to ask for some help controlling him before something catastrophic happened, but it appears I was too late." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Most definitely." Urrak taps a hand on the countertop "Did his experiment teleport you to that jail?" PM DM: Eloise: "Seems to be as good a reason as any, though I was actually captured in a tunnel not far from it. Probably lucky I wasn't found by some terrible monster first." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Just some Drow slavers...with a mistress what worships spiders..." PM DM: Eloise: "Lolth, the Spider Queen, to be specific." PM DM: Eloise: "She is to the Drow what Gruumsh is to your people, I believe." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I see..." Urrak cups her chin in her hand "...still gross." Seir and Poni PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori walks into the basement, relieved to be out of the conversation for now "Poni? Did I throw you under somewhere again?" PM DM: "I seem to have been dropped in all the excitement." PM DM: "I suppose that's what happens when children are overstimulated." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Ugh," Seirixori rolls her eyes, "So I was wondering if you could do me a favor..." she takes out her bow and searches for him. PM DM: You can find him easily enough by following his insults. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "This probably won't even work..." she mutters to herself. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "I don't know why I keep coming here to find you all the time..." She finds him and holds him up, "I want to see if this bow leads anywhere other than here." Seirixori says, but it takes her a minute before she puts it to the sensor. PM DM: Poni sighs heavily. "You have to push the button. I can explain it a hundred times, but can't make you understand it." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Shut up." but she does as he says. PM DM: The portal fizzles to life. Roll an intelligence check. PM Felicia - Seirixori: (( cries about a nat 1)) PM DM: You really have no idea what you're looking at. Weird wooden beams of some sort? Is it facing a wall? Why are you looking at a wall? PM DM: Suddenly the "camera" moves and refocuses on a man, probably someone rich or important by his clothes... and then a slit opening across his neck. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "What...?" PM DM: Next thing you know, you're looking at an elven man slowly lowering the dead man to the ground. PM DM: The elf gives the body a quick pat-down. PM DM: He finds a key in a pocket. He slides a painting aside and uses the key to open a safe where he retrieves some item you can't quite see. He shoves it in a bag before you get a good look at it, then flees through the open window. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "This...I don't understand..." she's tempted to go in but she's too confused by what she's seeing and Not seeing that she just stares at it for a while. "Ok, well, I guess I'll come back to that because you're going to get yelled at now." Seirixori turns quickly and heads back to the others with Poni. ------------------------------ PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori walks in, sets Poni down in front of Lady Moonstream and then sits two seats over, setting her bow on the table and staring at it, like she's never seen it before. PM DM: Poni: "Oh for fucks sake... you should've left me down there, Candy Cane." PM DM: Eloise looks shocked at first, then peers at the rod. "Mr. Ningel?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Poni, meet our friend, Lady Moonstream." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I think you've got some 'splainin to do" PM DM: Poni: "Oh I've met her. Dense as a rock that one." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Oh boy..." PM DM: Eloise frowns. "So now that I can no longer lock you in a cell for a few days, you think you're free to insult me?" Poni: "I'm not insulting you. I'm describing you." PM DM: Poni: "By the way, I love how you just don't care what you look like." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "She's not the one that made a mistake she can't fix, or the selfish one who put hundreds of lives in danger, Poni" PM DM: Eloise reins herself in. "Indeed. And if I look a mess, I understand it's your fault for allowing me to be captured by slavers in the first place." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We're all here to fix your mistakes so I don't think you're one to talk about questioning someone's intelligence" PM DM: There's another faint click and Cyan eases the collar off Eloise's neck. She leans in and whispers something in Eloise's ear which causes the baroness to blush slightly, but she nods. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to step away." PM DM: Poni: "Oh sure, drag me over here then leave me waiting. Just like you noble types to keep us waiting." PM DM: Eloise huffs, but stands and walks out of the room, Cyan following close behind. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Well then. Guess we'll just wait..." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "I will still bury you," Seirixori says, but doesn't look away from her bow. PM DM: Poni: "Don't get huffy with me because you don't like what you saw." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "It doesn't make any sense!" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "What are the two of ye goin on about?" PM DM: Poni: "Does anything make sense to you, you biscuit?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Poni, who hurt you?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori slams her hand on the table, her eyes flashing brighter, "Shut up, Poni." she snarls. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Alright the lot ye! Calm yerselves!" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine takes Poni away, and shoves him into her bag PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I think he's caused enough trouble today" PM DM: You hear muffled mumbling. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "We'll have t' pretend to get along with him a little longer if we want t' get home. Relax." PM DM: After a few minutes, Baroness Moonstream returns with Cyan. She's wearing a different, clean and unwrinkled dress, she's clean, and her hair is up and styled. "My apologies for making you all wait." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "That's...quite alright, miss." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! You look, lovely" PM DM: She takes her place again while Cyan takes the empty seat next to Ravaphine. "Thank you. Where did Mr. Ningel disappear to? Does he teleport as well?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "He is on a time out until he improves his behavior. He didn't have anything to say that wasn't an insult" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine pats her bag PM DM: Eloise: "Unfortunately, that is simply his manner. I've not known him to speak more than three sentences that weren't offensive to someone. I fear I'm a favored target." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "He doesn't take well to authority, and powerful women so it seems" PM DM: Ravaphine, roll a charisma save for me. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((18)) PM DM: You don't notice anything. PM DM: Eloise: "If he's the only one who can answer the questions, we'd better get this over with." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori stands up quickly, the chair she was sitting on falls over, "Hold on, you stupid asshole... Pull him out." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine pulls Poni out of her bag PM DM: Poni: "If I had a nose, I'm sure it would smell like dirty socks in there." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Was that the bow? Or were you just being a dick and showing me some other component?" PM DM: Poni: "What?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "The bow?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Wha?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Annoyed and angry Seirixori lets out a frustrated yell, that's much louder than it should be, "the portal you-- don't be as stupid as you think I am, you piece of rat shit." PM DM: Cyan and Eloise both start to look uncomfortable. PM DM: Poni: "I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works. If I was showing you a component, I'd have shown you the component. The image centers on the thing- or person- I tell it to find. The elf was attached to the bow." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine puts her hand on Seirixori's shoulder "Pay him no mind, Seir, he's just trying to egg you on like he does with all of us. I'm sure whatever you saw in the portal, we will get to the bottom of it soon" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "No, it , it doesn't make sense! That's not possible... you know what, forget it." She starts to leave, leaving the bow on the table. "I'll see you guys in the morning, or whatever." she grumbles, storming out and heads to the Citrus Grove. ((like she do)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Poni, can't you be civil for more than 2 seconds" PM DM: Poni: "Sorry, I don't have a heart anymore." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "What was she talking about a portal?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "An there she goes runnin' off AGAIN" Urrak lightly smacks the table with her fist "Ye daft stick, can't ye just be civil?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Apologies, Lady Moonstream, Lady Cyan, this is our band of world travelers" PM DM: Cyan: "Pft. I'm no Lady." Eloise: "Is she... dangerous?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "It is best to let her clear her mind. It won't help that he's still here, but she has a heart of gold and wouldn't hurt anybody on purpose unless it's Poni but we need him" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Did you have any questions for him still?" PM DM: Eloise: "Yes, right. Mr. Ningel... I'd like to know how this happened, how to fix it, and how long it will take before order is restored to my town." PM DM: Poni starts blabbering on in words none of you understand. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Poni, for the last time, please be civil to my friends" she says to him in gnome(edited) PM DM: He grumbles. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Privacy is a privilege" PM DM: Poni: "Fine. I was revolutionizing teleportation to make it available to the masses instead of only stuffy wizards, but the Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter exploded and destabilized the envirochronic resonance architecture. We have to find the components of the arch that stabilize the magic to fix it. And we'd fix it faster if we weren't wasting time saving useless eye-candy when we could be finding the components." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "We're findin her wife and kid, Poni. Those people are important" PM DM: Poni: "To who, exactly? More important than the other 300 souls of this town? More important than all the ones getting brought here to waste away? More important than you who are going out finding them?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Need we remember, this was your doing Poni. But you do have a point about getting all the components squared away as soon as possible" PM DM: Poni: "Of course I have a point! I'm the smartest damn person in this room and I've been telling you all along that we need to find the components." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine shoves Poni back into her bag "Anyway, that's where we are now, Lady Moonstream" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "And we'll get to 'em. But right now, this takes precedent. Lady Moonstream is there anything you have of your wife and child's that could help us?" PM DM: Eloise is quiet for a moment. "Every day is another day who knows how many people are sold into slavery or killed by monsters. How can I weigh my family against my entire town? What kind of person does that make me?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "if you're willing to take that risk, saving over 300 lives instead of 2, we will support you in any decision" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak grumbles a bit PM DM: She sighs. "Let me speak to him, please." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: She pulls poni out of her bag again PM DM: Eloise: "How many more of these components are there and how long will it take to fix this problem?" PM DM: Poni: "Don't you stuff me in that bag again, you cabbage." He blusters for a moment, then says, "The pieces are different sizes. Could be four, could be forty. I can't tell. We've gotten six so far, over the last four days."(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Some are easier to grab than others" Urrak offers PM DM: Eloise sighs and stands, then walks to her desk. She grabs the box of potions and sets them on the table, and picks up the lantern to set it closer to you all as well. "If I can help you in any way to finish this, I will. Help yourselves to anything you need from the smithy or the general store and I will see them reimbursed. I'll send word to Riverrun for assistance immediately. Just... please let me see them once so I know I'm making the right decision." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "If we are already opening up the portal to see them, what's the harm in finding just two more people before finding the component? We sure went through a lot of trouble bringing back Lin's boyfriend" PM DM: Eloise: "My wife is strong and my daughter... she's smart, and an adult. There are actual children in this town. Unless they are in immediate danger, I can't... I couldn't look Walther and Gilles in the eye and tell them Alysan died so I could save Misha... or little Luce or Bailey. I couldn't live with myself." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "That's what makes you such a strong leader, and I'm sure your people will be grateful for this selfless act" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Let's go ahead and take a night to collect our thoughts and create a plan for the morning." PM DM: Eloise: "The lantern... it reveals invisible creatures within its light. And the potions are yours as well. Please, equip yourselves as necessary. Your actions will not go unrewarded." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Suppose we should..." Though she understands Lady Moonstreams intentions, she seems uncomfortable. "We appreciate the aid, Eloise" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We will fix this, we promise" Ravaphine says to Lady Moonstream before leaving the mansion to go medidate PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "A good rest of the evenin' to ye" Urrak follows Ravaphine, thinking of a good night's sleep and food back at the Cask. Seir in the grove Seirixori storms off to the Citrus Grove, very annoyed that she wore herself out too much in the slaver's place that she can't shape change and enjoy not being herself for a while. She paces for a while trying to calm herself and try and wrap her head around what she saw. "That stupid Poni, goddess who even was that. An Elf? How is this possible?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: She takes her staff and swings it at a couple of the fruits on the trees, "I hate that stupid gnome!" PM DM: "Mielikki sure picked an interesting project... you'd think she'd want someone who wasn't so eager to harm plants." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Shit!" Seirixori yells and trips over her own feet, "What how, how do you even know that?!" PM DM: The halfling's leaning against a tree, smirking. "You'd think you'd have figured it out by now." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "According to a stupid gnome, who is a stupid stick, no, apparently I would not have figured anything out by now!" She growls, her eyes flashing again. Seirixori drops her staff and plops to the ground. "Ugh, I am being tortured by very small people." PM DM: "Would you prefer a very large person?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori laughs, "No, sorry. I'm just... angry right now." PM DM: "You should be careful asking questions. You may not like the answers you find." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Yes, thanks. that I definitely figured out today. Do you always find strangers and give them advice, or am I just a special case?" PM DM: She chuckles. "I'd say you're definitely special." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori flushes and covers her face with her hands, "I have no idea how to respond to that," she mumbles.(edited) PM DM: "Don't worry. I'm not coming on to you. You're... like family." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "What?" Seirixori sits up and stares at the halfling, "but I don't... have... one, anymore?"(edited) PM DM: She walks towards you, and as she does, her form shifts to a taller, almost human? figure with deep brown skin and long dark hair. She almost floats down to a sitting position with her legs folded under her.(edited) PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oh, uh... hi." PM DM: "Hello. Welcome to my home." PM DM: She smiles. "I'd appreciate it if you could stop breaking the decor." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Sorry, that's um... thanks for letting me come here all the time even when i ...kind of break your things?" PM DM: "You're young. Impulsive. You don't seem to have any particular love of nature. Why has she chosen you, devil-kin?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori glares, "She didn't say. And I didn't ask to be thrown in with a bunch of people who don't want me around either." PM DM: She smiles softly with a dip of her head. "My apologies. I did not mean to offend." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori nods and looks down at her hands, "Do I get to know your name now?" she smiles a little. PM DM: "Takara. It's my temple across the way there." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oh. Probably shoulda known that.." she mumbles. "Maybe you can ask her why, it's been years and she hasn't even asked for anything." PM DM: "Hasn't she?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "... No?" PM DM: She smiles again, then drifts back to her feet. "You should rest. If you need me, just... attack one of my trees again," she winks. She walks away, further into the grove, and dissipates until there's nothing left of her. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "What?" Seirixori stares after her, confused as ever, but eventually gets up and heads back to the Cast to rest. Back - Next